How To Start A World Tour
by MercilessSun
Summary: Rias and the girls will fight with everything they have to defeat the Khaos Brigade, and hopefully rescue Isaac, who they don't know lost his Sacred Gear. Read as a new member of the team also attempts to understand this new power from the pond in the mountains. OC/DxD Harem. Reboot Sequel.
1. One Of Us

**Hey everyone, Merciless Sun here with the next act of the Wanderer Saga: How To Start A World Tour! In the previous act, Isaac and the DxD harem defused a Civil War between the Phenex and Gremory families, discovered Raynere was part of the Khaos Brigade, and in an act of heroism, both Isaac and Koneko surrendered themselves to the Khaos Brigade, resulting in Isaac losing his Rebirth Gear, and now being visite by a vision of Ragyo Kiryuin, and Koneko starting to grow older along with her powers being unleashed. In this chapter, Rias and the counsel will see what the Mirror of Lucifer will become at the pond in the mountains, and Rias will discover who Clark really is. Enjoy!**

-Apartment, 4 Days Later, 630 AM, Rias' POV-

Quite a bit has happened after we found Sigrun: Akeno has stayed with Baraqiel due to a civil war brewing between the loyal Fallen Angels and Rogue Fallen Angels who are furious over our alliance; Sigrun has been visiting us sometimes; and Kiba is still hunting for Freed Selzan with Xenovia and Irina, but the Destruction and Mimicry variants of Excalibur they possessed have been stolen.

But today, we have our weekly meeting with Azazel, my brother, and now the Valkyrie, Makellos. Isabel, Asia, Ravel and I just woke from my alarm, and I said, "Good morning, everyone. Ready to finally meet the Valkyrie?"

Isabel replied, "Yeah. I can't wait to actually get some answers on how to get Isaac back."

"Same here, but we have to be tactful. Sigrun doesn't want Makellos that she is alive, so we'll ask her like if we're oblivious."

"I will, but I wish she would just talk to her."

Asia then commented, "Didn't you say it's been 8 years since Akeno last talked to Baraqiel? Just give it some time. But let's get ready."

We all took showers, and at 730, left for Kuoh Academy.

-Kuoh Academy, Entrance Hall, 30 Minutes Later, Issei's POV-

Ugh, I'm so tired. I shouldn't have had Matsuda and Motohama talk me into that hentai marathon. Oh well. At least I get to see Rias walk in. I saw her walk in with 3 blonde girls. Weird. Where's Akeno at? And that orange haired guy that's always following her? Whatever. I think I know what I'm doing today. Hehe.

-Conference Room, 10 AM, Rias' POV-

Isabel, Ravel, Asia and I just walked into the room for our meeting, and I saw Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, my brother, and Grayfia. Sirzechs said, "Rias, it's good to see you. We had brought the Mirror as you requested."

"Great. Now we can get some answers on where the Khaos Brigade is at all times. And Grayfia, how are you holding up?"

She replied, "Much better. I will have to thank Master Fennis when he returns."

"Right. And it'll be soon once Makellos comes."

Sona said, "How so?"

"I heard from my own sources that Valkyries can access all 9 Norse Realms, and Isaac is being held in Niflheim, the hardest to get into. I shall ask her when-"

Just then, the door was opened by a man with long white hair and beard wearing a black robe, and a woman with long pink hair in a braid wearing a black leotard. Sirzechs stood up, and said, "Lord Odin, such an honor to see you."

"Well, one of my Valkyries, Rossweisse, was taken by the Khaos Brigade last week, so I am here to offer my support. And this is Makellos."

She said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

I said, "Nice to meet you as well. Please have a seat."

-Outside the Room, Issei's POV-

I was crouching outside the room with my camera recording Rias. What the hell are all these strangers doing here? Just then a man with black hair appeared as some kind of hologram. What in the hell is happening here?

Through the cracked door, I hear that hologram say, "Alright, if everyone is here, then let's get this meeting underway. Azazel has informed me that he, Akeno and Baraqiel are busy fighting the Fallen Angels, however, Azazel informed me that he has a gift for you in his lab."

Rias replied, "Curious. What else?"

"Next up….Hold on, a Wanderer is calling me."

A minute later, I see a box appear next to me. I open it, and inside is a note that reads, 'I'm glad you found us. Don't tell Rias about this, and I'll get you pics of amazing women. But first, in the box is a cloaking bracelet. I want you to listen in and be a lookout for Rias.

Clark Kent.'

I then put it on my wrist, and I turn invisible! Holy shit! Now I can really see Rias naked later! But for now, I better watch to see what else happens.

The guy then said, "Alright, Rias, where is Kiba?"

"He just reported Freed took both Excaliburs from Xenovia and Irina. They are both fine, but they are still on the hunt. It seems a Bishop Galilei Vulper is in charge of this group of raids, which is unsettling."

"I would say so, but I'm confident Kiba will finish this. Next up, Michael is preparing an offense against the Khaos Brigade. And Sirzechs, where are we with our separate business regarding the Mirror?"

"I delivered it to the pond, so after the meeting, we shall solve that riddle."

Rias replied, "Finally. And then the final thing is the arrangement with you, Makellos. We had recently discovered the wielder of the Phoenix, Ariz, has been taken by the Khaos Brigadeto the Realm of Niflheim. I was hoping you could help us get there."

She answered, "I can't help you there. It seems there is dark Magic blocking any entry to Niflheim. However, I will help fight in any way possible."

"Dammit. I welcome your help though."

The guy then said, "Well, if that is all, then our meeting is all done. Good work, everyone." The hologram then vanished.

Shit, everyone's getting up. Time to get back to class!

-Rias' POV-

Everyone except Serafall, Sona and Tsubaki stayed, and I said, "Well, while we can't save Isaac, let's get to the pond."

Odin asked, "What do you mean?"

"Over the weekend, we found a pond that could 'reveal the treasures of all worlds,' and it required the Mirror of Lucifer. Now that we have it, we can finally get...somewhere. I'll be honest, I don't know what this will do."

Grayfia teleported us all to the mountains, and I saw the Mirror in front of the pond. I grabbed it, and said, "Alright, let's see what this does!" I then pointed it towards the pond, and both shone so bright no one could see anything! The light finally vanished, and the Mirror broke. "That…..That's it?! No weapon? No dimensional shortcuts!? I just want to GET MY BOYFRIEND BACK!"

Just then, an echoed voice said, "Subject: Boyfriend Back. Scanning….Unable to locate Sacred Gear or wielder. Please state your subject."

Odin asked, "What is this sorcery?"

The pond answered, "I am the Vector of Yggdrasil, an entity assigned by the Will of the World Tree to track all Sacred Gears in all worlds, local and foreign."

I said, "Wait. Search for the Rebirth Gear, and its wielder, Isaac Fennis!"

"Searching….Unable to locate either subject."

"NO! Look again!"

Sirzechs said, "Rias! Please go home. I'll let you know of any updates. I'm curious about this new discovery."

"But I-"

Isabel put an arm around me, and said, "Come on. We already have a way to get there, but you'll have to be patient. Let's go home, everyone. I have a few stories to tell."

"I...Fine. Please come with us, Lord Odin." I then made a Magic Circle, and teleported us back home. Everyone was on the couches while I went to change.

-Apartment, 20 Minutes Later, Rias' POV-

I just got dressed in a blue shirt and jeans, came into the living room, saw Isabel selecting a record, and said, "Sorry about the wait. What have you chosen?"

"Well, I chose an interesting record, Highschool of The Dead."

"Oh, sounds interesting. I'm sure you will appreciate that, Lord Odin."

He smiled, and said, "Just Odin is fine."

I sat down next to Isabel, who put an arm around me, and we started watching the High School of the Dead series.

-Ymir's Castle in Niflheim, Isaac's POV-

Well, yet another day of Kuroka sitting in front of me while I'm singing and slowly losing it with my demons….So damn boring! Over the past few days, a beard started growing. I said to Kuroka, "So what is Vali planning today?"

She replied, "Honestly, I don't know anymore. He doesn't include me in these attacks."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, but I haven't cared since he got my sister back for me."

I looked to Koneko, and I sighed. "She ain't exactly active these days. Then again, I can't say shit."

Vali came down from the stairs, and said, "Well, it seems Miss Gremory has been stirring up some trouble. I have heard reports from some people on Earth that a new Sacred Gear has appeared. We shall claim it to prevent them from gaining an upper hand."

"Good luck. Knowing Rias, it won't be easy for your minions."

He grinned and said, "Overconfidence is a weakness, and I'll be happy to exploit it."

He then walked back upstairs. I said to Kuroka, "Alright, how long has that Scorpion been on him, and has there been any changes?"

"About a month and a half now, and he's been a little more irritable."

So it's been there when I got here. Strange. "Dammit. Well, at least I figured that out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was sent to kill that Parasite because it is causing some crazy distortions to this dimensions. And I was also sent to protect Issei Hyodo, but it looks like that's not happening."

"Oh, so you're from another world?"

"That's right. But it doesn't matter now."

"Tell me about your original world."

"Well, it all started 3 months ago…." I continued to tell Kuroka and Koneko about the Kill la Kill universe.

-Living Room, 2 Hours Later, Rias' POV-

We had been watching the Highschool of the Dead records for a little bit when Odin got up. He said, "Well, it was nice watching some beautiful women fighting these 'Zombies,' but I must be going back to Asgard. I'll leave Makellos here for any further assistance."

I got up and held out a hand. "It was nice to meet you, Odin. Will we see you at the next meeting?"

He shook it and replied, "I'm afraid not. The Dark Elves have started a small war with us, so I must attend to that. Farewell, Miss Gremory."

We all said, "Good-bye." A portal then opened up, and Odin left.

Makellos then said, "Now that Lord Odin is gone, let me ask: How is my grandmother doing?"

I was a little surprised, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Please don't. When we were in the mountains, I saw the sign, and I recognize the way the runes were written. Please take me to see her."

I sighed. "Ok. Everyone, let's go back to the mountains."

I made a Magic Circle, and teleported us to the mountain.

-Vector of Yggdrasil, Rias' POV-

We all appeared, and I saw Sirzechs and Grayfia in front of the Vector with 2 holographic keyboards in front of him. "Ah, Rias. Great timing! I've made some great discoveries. It turns out we have a few Sacred Gears in town that we didn't know of."

"Is that so? I'll join you, but first, we must get some family matters taken down. Makellos, follow the trail down until you reach a large Vana Dragon. You'll find Sigrun there."

"Thank you, Lady Gremory!" She smiled from ear to ear, and ran down the trail.

I walked to the pond, and asked, "Alright, what have you found?"

"Well, I found a few Sacred Gears around this very mountain, including the 'Red Dragon Emperor' Isaac was protecting."

"Wait, he's right here…." I walked to the cabin, and flicked a random spot in the air, and hit something. "I thought you were here, Issei. Come on out."

He then became visible, and said, "Oh, hey Rias. Hehe. Fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I-I….Fine, I was recording you, hoping to see you naked, but you kept having so many people here."

"I figured that would be the case with your personality, but how did you turn invisible?" I then looked at his wrist, and saw a teched-out bracelet. "Ah-ha!" I pulled it off, and grinned.

I pulled up the holo-screen on my communicator, and Clark appeared. "Hello, Rias. Find anything out?"

"Yeah, your little spy." I held up the bracelet. "Are you that worried about me?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I am. Look, I get it's a bad deal for Isaac to be taken: He was one of the most promising Wanderers, he had a good Sacred Gear, and he was your boyfriend. But I need to tell you a harsh truth: Get over it. You'll get him back, but not if you keep moping. Now let me talk to Sirzechs, and please give back Issei the bracelet."

"But-"

"No buts. You are now a Wanderer, so that makes me your superior. Now let's find out what this Vector can do."

I sighed. "Yes, Clark."

I took the communicator and had Issei follow me. Sirzechs said, "Now, as I was searching for other Sacred Gears, I found this out. Vector, please repeat the update you told me."

The Vector answerer, "Of course, Sirzechs Lucifer. New Sacred Gear has been located in 3 mile radius: Silver Reflection."

Sirzechs said, "I believe this new Sacred Gear was formed by the Mirror of Lucifer. Please go to the park, bring them here, and we'll see what will happen."

I smiled. "Finally, some news."

Issei said, "I am so confused."

I kissed him on the forehead, gave him back the bracelet, and said, "Don't worry about it. I must go, sweetie. Let's go everyone." I made a Magic Circle, and we all teleported to the park.

-Park, Rias' POV-

We all got to the park, and found a man with shaggy silver wearing a white polo shirt, jeans, and a silver reflective gauntlet on his right arm being attacked by a dozen Devil Soldiers. He yelled, "Someone help!"

I ran in front of him, and said, "Don't worry, we'll protect you! Isabel, show these dumbasses why they should never cross a Wanderer!" I then put a field of Destruction Energy around us.

She brought out Ice Energy and replied, "Right!" She then ran and punched a few of them, which they all froze.

I then unleashed a huge blast wave of Destruction Energy, wiping out the other soldiers.

The others walked to me and the new man. I put out the field, and said, "So you must be the wielder of the 'Silver Reflection.' What's your name?"

"It's Genesis. What's happening?"

"Well, my dear, earlier today, I was looking for a way to save my boyfriend, who had been kidnapped by Devils, and it seems my search has led me to you, who has gained a rare weapon called a Sacred Gear. My name is Rias Gremory, and if you want to truly understand what is happening, please come with us."

"I...Alright, but only because I want to understand what this power truly is. If you want to save your boyfriend, then that's your deal."

"At least we have a deal. Let's go." I then teleported us back to the mountain.

-Vector of Yggdrasil, Rias' POV-

We all returned, and Sirzechs said, "Welcome back, Rias. This must be the new wielder. I am Sirzechs Lucifer."

Genesis replied, "I'm Genesis. Why am I here?"

The Vector answered, "Enhancer of Vector retrieved! Now accessing all Realms!"

A huge holographic map appeared, and all Realms were shown. I pulled up the holo-screen, and Clark said, "Incredible. Now show me the Realm of Niflheim."

"Showing Niflheim." The map for Niflheim appeared, and it only showed 1 Sacred Gear: The White Dragon Emperor.

"It can't be. Then he really is dead." I clenched my fist, and punched with the Destruction Energy that cleared an entire forest! I said, sounding defeated, "Let's go home."

I teleported everyone except for Sirzechs, Grayfia and Issei to the apartment. Isabel was sitting with Asia, Ravel, and Genesis to brief him on what is happening.

-Bedroom, 3 Hours Later, Rias' POV-

I laid in bed alone, just feeling dead to the world when I heard a knock on the door. Isabel said, "Hey, mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, come in."

Isabel came into the room, and said, "Look, I understand you're upset, but I have a message for you from Clark."

She pulls up a video, and Clark said, "Hey Rias. I know you're not feeling good because of Isaac, but I was searching the footage from last week, and I found this voice recording. I sent it to your communicator. Next up, I want you to start reading up on 3 Records: Aqua, Isaac, and me. These are people who understand loss and pain. I hope you feel better and help out this new guy. See you next week."

The video cut off, and she pulled up the voice recording. It was Isaac singing On Melancholy Hill. I sat up, and smiled a bit. When the song ended, Isaac then started screaming as loud as he could. I started crying, but then Vali said, "Excellent, Kuroka. You have delivered with flying colors, and in 3 months, your sister will be yours."

So they took the Rebirth Gear, and they're gonna take it to Surtur. Why keep showing me… Just then, I heard Isaac say, "What…..do you….mean by the Sword?"

"HE'S ALIVE!" I hugged Isabel and couldn't stop crying!

Asia and Ravel came in, and Asia said, "We heard the recording before."

They both hugged me, and we all let go. I wiped the tears, and called for Genesis.

He came in, and said, "I understand things are crazy, and I'm in. I want to see what my 'Sacred Gear' does."

"Good. We'll start training in the morning. But for now, do you have a place to stay?"

"I came here on vacation, and I was supposed to meet a friend in that park, but it looks like that's not happening."

"Good, I'll have you stay at my old apartment. Stay there tonight, and in the morning, we'll see what this Silver Reflection can do, but for now, have a good night, Genesis."

"Thanks, Rias. Have a good night, everyone."

He left, and I got up. "Alright, well, I think it's time to learn about some other Wanderers. Let's have some dinner, and watch Clark's Records."

Isabel smiled, and said, "Good. Well, let Kiba and Akeno know about this, and I'll get something special made for you."

I kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Thank you, darling."

-Living Room, 30 Minutes Later, Rias' POV-

I got on the couch with Asia and Ravel, and Isabel came in with plates of salmon and asparagus. Once she sat down with us, I played Clark's Records, starting with something called 'Flashpoint.' It seems when he was an infant by the name of Kal-El traveling with his dog, he was sent from his home planet to a huge city called Metropolis, and….. "Oh my. All those people."

Then he was experimented by the government, and as he got older, his dog, Krypto, got loose, and a child by the name of Lex Luthor got killed. I see what he means by pain. And a girl he knew was taken away by her father. I'll have to see what happened to her later. Now a man with a red and yellow costume with a lightning bolt symbol, a large Cyborg named, well, Cyborg, and a large man wearing a black costume with a bat symbol came to bust him out. And that man in red called him 'Clark.' So that's where it came from.

Once Kal-El realized his powers, which were flight, super-strength, and lasers from his eyes, he flew off, and found that woman, Lois Lane, who had been killed. Oh dear. And he flew to what looks like a final battle against 2 huge armies. Then the men who saved Kal-El came in, and it looks like nothing is being shown. I'll have to ask Clark about that. And when Kal came in, a huge surge of lightning covered the entire earth, and it went white.

A minute later, Clark appeared in the Chronal Nexus, meeting a woman with blue hair. He said, "Where am I?"

"Well, you are in a place called the Chronal Nexus, and it seems you came from one of the biggest dimensional distortions anyone has ever witnessed. I'm Aqua, and I'll be here to teach you what happens, that is if you want to."

"What happened to my home?"

"It was destroyed, but it was saved by that man in red who saved you."

"No…"

She held out her hand, and said, "Look, we all are people without a home. But we're here for each other. Join me, and I'll help you find a new path."

He smiled, shook her hand, and said, "Thank you, Aqua."

The record then cuts off. "I see what Kal means by pain and loss.I need to take time away from all of this. Every time I hear something about the Khaos Brigade, they just irritate me. Not only that, but my Queen is fighting a war, my Knight is chasing down a crazy Exorcist, and now the Khaos Brigade has the Rebirth Gear. Ugh, I need a drink."

She goes and takes 2 bottles of 'Vanya Ale' out of the fridge. She sits back down, and we watch some more records.

-Castle In Niflheim, 3 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

I was telling Kuroka and Koneko the real story of my universe when I stopped.

Koneko said, "Isaac?"

-Mind Space, Isaac's POV-

I was wrapped up in tentacles made of Life Fibers. I was trying to struggle, but couldn't get loose. Ragyo was maniacally laughing. "I should have known you'd pull this shit. No matter the timeline, you never change. Why are you doing this?"

She grinned. "Very simple, you foolish pig. I currently lay in prison, and I wish to prepare the world for the Life Fibers yet again. And you're going to help me."

I gritted my teeth, and said, "Hell no! If you remember, I kicked your ass and killed that Parasite!"

"Indeed….But in any case, I'm going to let you get back to your pathetic life, but I'll always be back."

She then disappeared. I don't like where this is going. The tentacles then disappeared, and I got out of the Mind Space.

-Castle in Niflheim, Isaac's POV-

I then snapped out of it, and Kuroka asked, "Is everything ok?"

"I….Honestly I don't know. But it's concerning. Anyway, I told you that I had fought against Ragyo Kiryuin, and really, there was no main difference between what happened in either timeline. But when I killed the Parasite in my universe, I was taken to a new dimension called the Chronal Nexus, and I have now become a Wanderer."

Koneko said, "Incredible."

"Hehe, yeah." I hope Ragyo isn't here for good.

-Living Room, 9PM, Rias' POV-

Everyone had already fallen asleep on the couch, and I decide to call Clark on the holo-screen. He shows up, and see the 2 empty bottles. "Hey Rias. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Alright."

"So I watched your Records, and what was the story with that guy Barry?"

"Oh, him. He is a speedster that tried to save his mother from being killed, but it changed all of reality. That's why that universe was that way."

"Interesting. I'm sorry for lashing out all those times. I miss him."

"I know you do. Well, I'm gonna check on a few Wanderers. Have a good night, Rias."

"You too, Kal-El." The screen shuts off.

I text Sigrun. 'Hey, just checking to see how you and Makellos are doing.'

She sent me a picture of drunk Makellos passed out. 'It went well. Thank you telling her about me. Good night, Rias.'

I smile, and replied, 'You're welcome. Good night, Sigrun.'

I throw the bottles in the trash, and go to sleep with the others.

**Well, things have gotten interesting. The Mirror of Lucifer has now become a Sacred Gear on a new man named Genesis, Isaac was almost possessed by Ragyo, Issei has become Clark's spy, and the girls have discovered Clark is actually Flashpoint Superman. In the next chapter, Rias will test the abilities of the Silver Reflection, and try to rescue Isaac. Thanks for reading!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Hey everyone. I want to thank you all for hanging in here while I slowly try to write the next chapter. It might be a while before I publish the next one since I'm in the process of getting a new apartment, but I'll be sure to get it out as soon as I can.**


	2. Down In It

**Hey everyone, Merciless Sun here with the next chapter of How To Start A World Tour! In the first chapter, Rias had met up with the Valkyrie, Makellos, and found the next member of the group, Genesis, wielder of the Silver Reflection. Also Issei had been tasked to watch over Rias by Clark, revealed to be the Flashpoint Superman! Now Isabel with train Genesis to train his powers, Rias will see what Azazel has been planning, and she will find a way to save Isaac and Koneko! Enjoy!**

-Living Room, 8 AM, Rias' POV-

Ugh, nothing better than a hangover! I just got woken up by my alarm, and I turned it off. Isabel woke up, and said, "Morning, ready to train Genesis?"

"Yeah, about that, I want you to train him and Issei today."

"What!? You've been wanting to save Isaac for the past couple of weeks, and now the man who could bring you to him is here, you pawn him off to me?!"

The others wake up, and I say, "Calm down, Isabel. I have a feeling things will be calm today. I'm gonna be with Sigrun, so you won't be far."

"And why give me Issei?"

"Well, that boy has been given one of the greatest Sacred Gears in existence, and I don't want that potential wasted. Just try to get him to focus, he tends to get distracted by attractive women."

"Alright….Well, I'm gonna take Asia with me. I'll see you later."

She then got up to take a shower. I yawned, and Asia said, "What are you doing with Sigrun and Makellos?"

"I want to check out Azazel's lab, I figured it would help."

"Good, I was worried about you."

I hugged her, and replied, "No need to worry, Asia. Now make sure Issei doesn't get too distracted."

Ravel then asked, "Lady Rias, may I come with you?"

"Of course, Ravel."

I then got up and took a shower. 15 minutes later, I got out, and both Isabel and Asia were getting ready. I decided to pull up Clark on the holo-screen. "Morning, Rias and Ravel. Where's Asia and Isabel at?"

"They're going to be training Genesis and Issei today."

""I get Genesis, but why Issei? If I remember correctly, you and Isaac didn't want him in."

"Yeah, well, I think it's time we get more firepower. We lost one Sacred Gear, so why not have 2?"

"Good point. And what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm going to check out Azazel's lab and check out his surprise. I figured I could also bring SIgrun and Makellos to tell them some of the details of the war."

"Sounds like a plan. Well, I just sent Aqua on a mission to the Seven Deadly Sins universe, and she's calling me, so I gotta go. Later, Rias."

"Later, Clark." The screen shut off, and I waited for the others to get ready, and also texted Issei and Genesis to be at the mountain training field.

Isabel and Asia then came back, ready to go, and Ravel and I teleported us to the mountain. Before I went to Sigrun's cabin, I said to Isabel, "Have fun, sweetie, and let me know if anything major happens with either of them."

She kissed me and said, "Will do. Love you."

I smiled, and said, "Have fun." I then knocked on the door, and Sigrun answered.

"Morning, Rias. What brings you here?"

"Well, I have my partner Isabel training both Issei and Genesis, so I figured I would come and hang out with you and Makellos. Besides the Fallen Angel General, Azazel wants me to check out some stuff at his lab, so I wanted to check it out with you."

"Oh. Well, that sounds nice. I need to get out of these mountains anyway. Makellos, are you up?"

I looked over to see her waking up. "Uh….What?"

She saw me, and said, "Oh, morning, Lady Gremory."

"Morning. I'm gonna go on a trip with Sigrun, want to come with?"

"Of course, Miss Gremory."

I giggled, and teleported us to the Occult Research Club building, with Sona sitting in my chair. She said, "Nice of you to join us, Rias. What brings you back here?"

"Well, I'm bringing our new guests to the lab. Wanna join us?"

"No thanks, Azazel's presence disturbs me. I'm curious why you're doing all this."

"Well, we can't keep fighting, and I want some help to free Isaac and defeat the Khaos Brigade once and for all."

"I see… Well, I'm glad you have some help from Asgard. Well, I need to attend to some business with Serafall. Have a good day, Rias."

We then left the building, and as we were walking to a conference room on the 2nd floor, I told Sigrun and Makellos, "Last month, we started to repair relationships between the main 3 Supernatural races on Earth: Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. We had 3 agreements: No more attacks on each other; a shared archive on all past and future knowledge, and a base for each faction on Earth. It turns out Azazel, the ambassador for the Fallen Angels, wanted to build his right in this academy, and use it as a lab. I never bothered to check out his research, but with his vacancy due to the civil war between the Fallen Angels, our somewhat free schedule, and his invitation yesterday, I figured I could see what the dear General has been up to."

We finally got to the lab, and I went to his desk.

-Mountain Training Field, 5 Minutes Ago, Isabel's POV-

I had arrived with Asia and set up the training programs when Genesis arrived. He said, "Morning, Isabel. Rias wanted me to train with some kid."

"Yeah. And sorry she's not here, she's got some Devil business. Now where's Issei-" That's when I felt something grab my right breast! I then turned and punched the bastard!

Some blood exploded from a spot of air, and Issei appeared on the ground. "Ow, dammit! I was just sizing you up."

"You do that again and I'll call the Devil himself, you perv! Now enough. We are here to awaken both of your powers. Genesis, I want you to bring it out now."

"Alright." He then closed his eyes, brought up his right arm, and the Silver Reflection appeared.

Issei replied, "Holy shit! What is this?"

I answered. "This is a rare ability known as a Sacred Gear. When we came by your house over a month ago, you felt pain when that orange-haired guy was near you, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you have that power as well. Now I want you to focus and hold up your arm."

He then closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

-Issei's Mind Space, Issei's POV-

Where the hell? I thought I was up in the mountain. Oh well, now where's that hot blonde chick? All of a sudden, a huge red dragon appeared! I fell to my knees, and said, "Please don't kill me! I won't peep anymore!"

The dragon chuckled, and spoke with a booming voice, "Calm down. I'm not here to kill you. In fact, I'm here to help you and give you more power."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, and I am your partner in this upcoming war."

"I'm so confused."

He chuckled again. "Wake up, and I'll tell you what you are truly capable of."

"Oh….Ok." I then got out of the Mind Space.

-Mountain Training Field, Isabel's POV-

The kid opened his eyes, and a red gauntlet with a green jewel on the back of the hand appeared on his right arm. "Good job, Issei. Good to know you catch on quick."

He replied, "What are you- Holy shit!"

"Alright, now let's focus on learning what you can do. Go ahead and come at me, Issei." I got in a fighting stance.

"You want me to fight-" I then punched him in the jaw. "What the hell?!"

He then threw a punch, and missed me. "Please kid. I was trained in a powerful martial arts style. You'll have to try harder!"

We kept trading blows, and around us, trees were being blown back a bit, and some were being stripped of bark. He finally hit me in the stomach, and the clothes on my abdomen were stripped.

A bit of blood was on my lip. I wiped it off, and said, "Not bad. I'm gonna take a quick break to heal up. While I do that, I want you to go to that stump with the blue screen, and just hit 'OK.' I already have your training program up. Genesis, once I heal up, we're gonna test out your Sacred Gear."

He replied, "Sounds good."

As I went to Asia, Issei went to the stump, and was fighting the Yoruichi program at a lower level. He started to punch her, but went to try to grab her breast, but it reacted and hit him in the stomach. I wonder when he'll figure it out.

She started to heal me and said, "I see you were holding back in that fight."

"Well, yeah. I don't want to kill Issei. He has no idea what the Boosted Gear can do. However, I see from those trees that he has power he doesn't know about. I just wish he would keep that perverted attitude under control."

"It won't be easy."

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, Asia. Now I gotta help Genesis." I got up, and went to Genesis.

"I guess I'll come at you with everything I got." We both got in fighting stances, and he threw the first punch. It missed, and when I went to counter, he blocked, and I got pushed back.

"Not bad, Genesis. I think you might be a better fighter than Issei. In that case, I'll use a little more power."

I then backed up, and brought out some fire Magic. Once I went to hit him, he blocked, then all of a sudden, there was a huge explosion! I was then blown back and hit a tree. "Well, that was more than I expected!"

-Azazel's Lab, Rias's POV-

I was reading the lab notes about the Glory of Olympus Sacred Gears when I felt a slight shake. Ravel asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know. Let me check with Isabel."

I then called, and she answered. "Hey, Rias. Awesome timing. I think our friend Genesis can reflect Magic. Not only that, but when I hit him with just a small amount of Fire Magic, he amplified it. You made a great choice."

"I guess I did. Wait, that gives me a great idea. Once I'm done at the lab, we'll use that to formulate a plan. But for now, keep training Issei and Genesis."

"Will do, and nice to see you have that old charisma. See you later."

Sigrun asked, "What happened?"

"It seems our new companion, Genesis, can reflect and enhance Magic. I believe we can use that to break into Niflheim."

"I see...Miss Rias, I believe there's a note for you." She then pointed to a desk with a sheet over some objects and a folded up note.

I opened it up.

'Hey Rias,

Ever since Vali handed me those Sacred Gears, I wondered why he gave them to me. But after discovering he is part of the Khaos Brigade, I figured we could use them to our advantage. You can attach and detach at will. Use them in any way you need to, and be sure to save the kid.

Sincerely, Azazel.'

I set the note down, and removed the sheet. All 8 of the Glory of Olympus Sacred Gears were there. I read aloud the intro notes to the Sacred Gears. "The Rocksteady Minotaur is an unstoppable force, though lacking in any magical power."

Next is a silver choker with a screaming skull in the center. I read, "The Siren's Song possesses no real strength, but makes up with great magical power that can subdue any foe."

To the right of it is a gold-maned helmet. "The Nemean Guard has tremendous defensive power, but it has a time limit if you attack with it."

There is a pair of platinum bracelets. "The Remnants of Aegis, when brought together, form a nearly-impenetrable shield for 30 seconds before they short out."

Next up is a silver ring with a sapphire. "Cerci's Ring allows control of rare Magic, but you get lost in madness over time."

After that, we saw a red bow. "Artemis' Bow gifts the user complete focus and skills, but continuous use affects the user with isolation."

The next Sacred Gear was a small purple flask. "Dionysus' Wine produces a vapor of the most potent alcohol, and intoxicated all who inhales it, including the user."

And finally was a black gauntlet. "The Neverending Chaos is the most powerful Sacred Gear in this lineup, rivaling even the Red and White Dragon Emperors. It grants the user immense power, speed, and the ability to drain and possibly erase the enemy. However it corrupts the user with a viscous intent to destroy all."

Sigrun said, "I see we could be very well-equipped, but at a price."

I replied, "Yeah, but we'll have to see what could help in the days to come. Well, in any case, we should get to the others in the mountains. I'm curious about Genesis' power. If he can reflect and enhance Magic, then it could be possible to get into Niflheim."

Ravel said, "Then after you, Lady Rias."

I then made a Magic Circle and teleported us to the Mountains.

-Mountain Training Field, Isabel's POV-

I was sparring with Genesis when I sensed a huge presence. She must be back. "Alright, everyone, come over here."

Just then, Rias appeared in a Magic Circle with Ravel, Sigrun and Makellos. She said, "Hey everyone, I'm back."

"Awesome. As I said before, Genesis' Sacred Gear can reflect and enhance Magic power. When I used a small amount of Fire Magic, he reflected it, and it became a giant explosion!"

"I see. Makellos, did the enchantment around Niflheim contain any foreign magic?"

"Now that I think about it, it did contain some kind of dark aura."

"That's it then. The Khaos Brigade is using a combination of Norse and Devil Magic to seal away the realm. Tonight, we'll use that to our advantage. And it turns out Azazel has been researching the Glory of Olympus Sacred Gears. I think we'll need to use Dionysus' Wine to distract the guards. But for now, train until 4, and then rest until midnight, everyone. Until then, I'll see you tonight, Isabel."

"Sounds good, honey."

We then teleported back home, and we then started planning out the raid.

-Living Room, 4 PM, Rias' POV-

Sigrun, Makellos and I were looking at the layout of Ymir's castle when Isabel and Asia came back. She said, "Hey everyone, I just got back from training Genesis and Issei. Issei won't be useful in this next mission. His perverted nature is too strong for him to focus."

"I figured. Well, I already decided he isn't coming along. It's a stealth mission, and he's a bit too….spirited. The Valkyries and I have come up with a perfect plan to break into the realm, bust out Isaac and Koneko, and hopefully learn some more of their plans."

"Awesome, well, I'm spent from having Issei wail on me with his unrefined strength. It's time for some sleep for tonight's raid."

Sigrun said, "Well, I will see you tonight, and I will wish all of you the best of luck. Makellos, stay with them. I haven't the strength to fight or even travel the Nine Realms anymore."

"Alright, grandmother."

Sigrun then left for her home in the mountains, and Makellos slept with us in our room. "Get ready, you two! We'll save you tonight!"

I looked to Isaac's sword in the corner as I slept.

**And with that, Rias has now devised a plan to rescue the others by using Genesis' Sacred the next chapter, Rias and the gang shall break into Niflheim, free them, and discover some plans Vali Lucifer is planning. See you next time!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading, and I'm glad I could continue to write this story. We still have a lot to go through to see how Isaac and Rias save the world, and I hope you like what I have planned.**

**Chapter Title- Down In It (Nine Inch Nails)**


	3. Terrible Lie

**Hey everyone. Merciless Sun here with the next chapter to How To Start A World Tour! In the last chapter, Rias had discovered what Azazel had been planning in his lab; and everyone has seen that Genesis can reflect and enhance Magic while using the Silver Reflection. In this chapter, Rias and the girls will attempt to rescue Isaac and Koneko in Niflheim.**

-Apartment, Midnight, Rias' POV-

We had all woken up, and I had prepared all equipment: My communicator, earpiece, and Dionysus' Wine. Before I left, I said to Ravel and Asia, "Please stay here. I need you to watch over the apartment. Besides, I think Isaac will be happy to see you there."

They both smiled, nodded, and went back to sleep.

I teleported us to the mountains, and there I saw Genesis and Sigrun.

I pulled up the holo-screen, and Clark appeared. " Hey everyone. What are you doing up so late?"

I replied, "Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but during today's training, Isabel and Genesis had discovered that his Sacred Gear can reflect Magic. So we are going to use our own Magic to break into Niflheim, rescue Isaac and Koneko, and hopefully discover some plans."

"Interesting. I need to see what Aqua has to report, and begin when I return."

-Chronal Nexus, Kal-El's POV-

I see Rias is getting ready. So must our other companion. I pulled up Issei's Invisi-Bracelet's GPS. "Alright, time to get his ass in gear."

-Issei Hyodo's Room, Issei's POV-

Hehe, I don't know who this Clark guy is, but I'm loving these pictures of this Mirajane woman! Just as I unzipped my pants, I heard a sound come from my bracelet. "Are you there, Issei? Come in."

I called aloud. "What the hell? Hello."

"Please listen up and put those pictures away. Rias is about to go on a dangerous mission, and she needs you to be her lookout. Now put on the Invisi-Bracelet, and wait until the way forward is available. Just give me a second and….There!"

I put it on, and asked, "Wha-!"

I then got teleported to the mountains. How did that happen!? He said, "Now just stay there until I tell you."

I'm not sure what's happening, but I'll protect you, Rias.

-Mountain Forest, Rias' POV-

Clark had returned, and said, "Alright, Rias. Please begin."

Genesis brought out the Silver Reflection, and got in a defensive position. Makellos then activated a transportation spell, and showed a gateway with prison bars on it.

"Now it's my turn!" I then surrounded my fist in Destruction Energy, and punched the Silver Reflection, and launched the energy back towards me. I dodged it, and it hit the gateway, and in a flash of light, the bars broke. "Great, now let's go!"

We all then went into the portal, and after a series of flashing lights, we finally arrived in Niflheim, a world surrounded by crumbled walls, and a large castle in the distance. Makellos said, "That's Ymir's Castle. Let's go before the realm starts to affect us."

The portal disappeared, and we started walking towards the castle.

-Ymir's Castle Dungeon, Isaac's POV-

I was sleeping when I heard some commotion from Vali and some soldiers. "How did they find us? I thought Kuroka's seal was supposed to be unbreakable!"

"I don't know, sir, but we must stop them."

"Fine, just kill them. We must leave now. Arthur, Kuroka, let's go."

Arthur then unsheathed his sword and sliced open a portal and they all left. The guards then went outside. I think to myself, "Is the rescue squad here? Good." I then smile and start singing Tranz by Gorillaz.

-Outskirts of Niflheim, Rias' POV-

We were walking when all of a sudden, we saw dozens of soldiers run to us. "Finally, a fight!"

I put Destruction Energy around my fists while Isabel used Ice, and we split up to fight them.

-Issei's POV-

I was hiding behind a rock when I saw Rias and that Isabel chick were fighting these guys that had swords and spears. They both were dodging and countering, but then a guy punched Rias square in the jaw! I was about to run to fight them when she had the most furious face I've ever seen!

She started focusing all her energy between her palms, and released them. Isabel, the guy with them, and the chick with the pink hair ran out of the way as a huge black and red blast erupted from her hands! She screamed, "Dark Wave Nova!"

All of the guards then were launched far away! Remind me not to piss her off!

-Rias' POV-

I breathed a sigh of relief when Isabel, Makellos and Genesis came back. I said, "Sorry about that, got a little excited. Let's get going."

As we were walking, Isabel said, "Don't you think that was a little unnecessary?"

"What do you mean?"

"That could have brought Vali out here."

"I think we'll be fine. He would have appeared from the get-go. I think he might have left, but we'll see when we get to the castle."

"Alright."

We kept walking, and I asked Makellos, "So what happened here?"

"Well, the details were a bit manipulated by Lord Odin, but for a few centuries after the universe started, the Giant King, Ymir, was building a kingdom here in Niflheim. But Odin didn't want any contenders for power, and launched an attack with the Vanir and Sigrun. They wiped out the entire town here, and Odin killed Ymir, and with his body, constructed Midgard."

"Oh my. I see why Odin has so many enemies. But I assume he's done conquering?"

"Yes he is. But he's having a little trouble learning what peace is. Because of that, Loki had run off, and we hadn't seen him for nearly a month."

"Maybe he joined up with the Khaos Brigade."

"I never thought of that."

We had finally arrived at the castle, and there were some guards at the entrance. I put on the Sacred Gear, and I brought out the Wine Essence. I approach them, and they try to stop me, but they start wobbling back and forth. I grin and punch them out. "Shall we, oh man- Shall we get started?"

By the Devil Kings, this is some strong stuff. Isabel has an arm around me to keep me upright as we both stumble through the castle. We start to hear someone singing. "Do you turn into your effigy?"

I yelled, "ISAAC!"

I drunkenly run through the halls, and occasionally bump into the walls as I hear Isaac's singing. "I'm...I'm coming for you!"

We finally made it to the room where he was being held, and I found him chained up on a wall, with his Life Fiber jacket torn up on the floor. I turned off the Essence, and Makellos cut him down with her spear. I caught him, and he said, "I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much."

I smiled and replied, "I missed you too." Next to him was a tall girl sleeping, wearing a small schoolgirl uniform with long white hair, and white cat ears and a tail. "Koneko?!"

She was then cut down and caught by Isabel. I then gave Isaac over to Makellos. "Please wait for me. I'm going to take their plans."

Isaac pointed to a set of stairs, and I ran up then to Vali's office. I got there and said, "Hey Clark, I just got up to the office. Can you run a scan for all files? You never know if he's hiding anything."

"Yeah. Computer, initialize Scan." A small radar sensor popped up, emitted a blue grid around the entire room, and said, "No known traps or enchantments."

I saw a journal on his desk and grabbed them. I headed back down, and I grabbed his torn jacket. "Makellos, I'll take Isaac back, and please get us out of here."

-Issei's POV-

I just got here, and I may be drunk, but I think I see Koneko grown up! I see Rias carrying a book, and that orange haired guy. So that's what she came for. I need to get stronger so she can be with me! I heard Ddraig's voice in my head. "That's a weird thing to be motivated for, but I know you can do it."

Just then, a portal opened up and they all went through it. Right before it closed, I ran through it.

-Mountain, Rias' POV-

We all came out of the portal, and we saw Sigrun waiting for us. She said, "Welcome back. I see you found your boyfriend. And who is this woman?"

"That is my Rook, Koneko Tojo. But it looks like they removed my power limiter on her. Let's bring them both home, and we'll check them out."

Sigrun came with us as I made a Magic Circle to teleport us home.

-Issei's POV-

I just turned visible when they left. "Alright, Clark, just what the hell is going on?!"

He then said, "Alright, Rias and the others just rescued Isaac and Koneko. She was also looking for any plans that the leader, Vali, had to take over the world. Any other questions?"

"No, I think that's it. Now can I start training? I want Rias to see I've gotten stronger."

"Get to the field tomorrow after school. I have something special for you. Other than that, see you tomorrow, Issei."

"Alright, later, Clark." I then got teleported back home in my bed. I have no idea how this is happening.

-Living Room, 5 Minutes Later, Rias' POV-

We just got Isaac, who is sitting on the couch next to Koneko, who is sleeping. I pulled up the Holo-screen, and Clark appeared. Isaac said, "After all this time….Where is everyone?"

"A lot of us are split up: Akeno is with Baraqiel and Azazel fighting a Civil War among the Fallen Angels, and Kiba is with Irina and Xenovia trying to stop Freed from collecting the Excaliburs."

"That's right! She asked me that before I was taken. Any idea on when that should be finished?"

"Not really. Akeno told me they are almost defeated, and Kiba said there's only one Excalibur left, and it's in a sealed cave in England."

"The Khaos Brigade is really trying to slow us down then."

"How do you know it's them?"

"Vali told me he would throw everything he has to stop you. So we need to stop him, and I need to get Ariz back."

Clark then said, "Good to know having your Sacred Gear removed didn't break your spirit. Tomorrow I want you to start training with Genesis. Rias, you and Makellos help Xenovia and the others; then once you get trained, Isaac, I want you to fight the Fallen Angels with Issei."

"Wait, he's a part of this now?"

I replied, "Yes, he has a great Sacred Gear, and I want him to fight alongside us."

He smiled and said, "Good. Well, after being taken by the Khaos Brigade and having my powers taken, I'm really exhausted. I'll give you all the details in the morning, Clark."

"Sounds good, Isaac. Good night, and it's good to have you back."

The screen shut off, and Isaac stood up and said to the new guy, "So you must be Genesis. Thanks for helping out Rias, now that you joined us, I'm sure things will be looking up."

He held out his hand, and Genesis shook it while saying, "Well, she kept talking about you, so I figured I would help. Well, I'll join you on training tomorrow. Good night, Rias."

He then left, and he said, "It feels good to be back. And thank you, Sigrun and Makellos, for helping Rias as well."

Sigrun said, "It's no problem at all. She is a strong woman, and I'm glad she found my shack in the mountain. I will retire tonight, and I will see you all in the morning."

She then left, and I said, "I'm so glad you're back. I'm afraid of what they did to Koneko, though."

"Me too. Before I lost Ariz, I felt something off about her when they were chanting some stuff to her."

"I see….Well, we'll worry about that tomorrow. And I think you'll need this." I handed him the remains of his Life Fiber jacket.

He put on what he could, and the eyes to Lewis' patch opened. "Finally!"

The jacket healed itself, and he said, "It's good to have you back, Lewis."

"What? Where the hell are we?"

"We're finally back home. But we lost Ariz."

"Damn. Well, that means I'll need to pick up the slack."

"Good. But for now, I need to sleep."

We all went to his bed, where Asia and Ravel were sleeping. He woke them up, and they smiled while hugging him. "I missed you all, and I'll be sure to help defeat the Khaos Brigade."

We all went to sleep, and I was hugging him as I drifted into sleep.

-Isaac's Mind World, Isaac's POV-

I woke up in the Mind Space, wearing the jacket. What the hell am I doing here? Just then, I heard Ragyo's voice. "Even with your women, you won't be able to get rid of me."

"I suppose, but I got someone to stop you."

Just then, Lewis' eyes shined, and he wove the Life Fibers into a net that he launched at her. She was caught up in it, and struggled. I said, "I may not get rid of you, but I won't let you control me. I finally got my life back, and I'm going to make sure no one stops me!"

I left the room.

-Chronal Nexus, Clark's POV-

Good to know we got Isaac back, but I'm curious about what all changed. "Computer, initiate scan through Life Fibers."

The screen was loading for a couple minutes, and when it finished, it loaded the results on the screen.

"Let's see…No Sacred Gear, already knew that, Connection with Lewis' Life Fibers, a little bit of Fire Magic…"

But it's that last item on the list that worries me: Remnant of Ragyo Kiryuin. "Now how is that possible?"

I went to the Archives, and checked out the footage of the Kiryuin Estate while Isaac was knocked out. I looked at it, and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary as she handcuffed him to her bed. I checked out the Primordial Life Fiber Chamber, and it looks like a cocoon for a COVER was busted open. "Maybe she put some of her DNA in it, and implanted those Life Fibers into him. I'll have to monitor him for any changes."

I returned to the monitoring station, and reviewed the reports from all active Wanderers.

-Ymir's Castle, Vali's POV-

I had returned on my own, and as expected, they had freed our captives. It doesn't matter though. I came back up to my office, and found my reports had been taken, as expected. However, I waved my hand in front of the back wall, and a small Magic Circle appeared, then broke, and a brick vanished, revealing a file with the title: Project Paradise Lost.

"Nothing will stop me from ruling all of creation."

The Scorpion then tightened its grip on me, and my eyes turned red.

**Now things are getting somewhat back to normal! Isaac and Koneko had been saved, and in the next chapter, Isaac will see what power he has left! Thanks for reading!**

**Author's Notes-**

**Well, even in these trying times with the COVID-19, I'll be sure to provide you with some entertainment. I do thank everyone for reading my stories, and I hope you continue reading as we see what dangers, Isaac, Rias, and the other girls face. See you next time.**


	4. Human After All

**Hey guys, Merciless Sun here with the next chapter of How To Start A World Tour! In the last chapter, Rias, the girls, and Genesis finally got to the Realm of Niflheim, and rescued Isaac and Koneko. And in this chapter, Isaac will be seeing what has changed in the 2 weeks he was gone, and Rias will take down the Renegade Fallen Angels.**

-Bedroom, The Next Morning, 7 AM, Isaac's POV-

I just got woken up by Rias' alarm, and she got up while saying, "Good morning, darling."

"Good morning to you too. Before you leave, I need to make a full report to Clark. I think you'll need to hear this."

"Alright. I can't wait."

-Living Room, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac' POV-

We had all showered, and gathered on the couches. I pulled up the holo-screen and Clark said, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning, Clark. I'm ready to give my report on the Khaos Brigade. When they captured me, I had found out they captured a Valkyrie named Rossweisse, and they're using her to take Ariz's Spirit to Surtur to destroy and then rebuild the Nine Realms as he sees fit."

Clark said, "Strange. He's normally not like that."

"It's because he has the other Parasite. I also discovered he was more irritable than before, and he got it when I first arrived here."

"Interesting….Alright, I want you to start training today. While you don't have your Sacred Gear anymore, you still have your connection to your Life Fibers. After that, you and Issei will get Xenovia, Irina and Kiba back. Next, Rias and Isabel, I want you to prepare for a full-on assault on the Fallen Angels. With how dire the situation has become, we need all the help we can get."

"Will do. Besides, I'm sure Akeno would like to see you again."

"Well, if that's all, I'll monitor your progress in the mountain."

"Thanks, Clark. Well, I'll see you later, Rias. Ready, Asia and Ravel?"

They both said, "Yes." Before we left, they gave me a belt with a flame pattern. We then left for the mountain.

-Mountain Field, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We had finally gotten to the mountain, and I found Sigrun waiting there with Sølvlys. I ran up to him and hugged his huge snout! "Hey! It's good to see you again, boy. I take it you've been taking care of him for me?"

"Only for the past few days. He and I wanted to come here to see your progress."

I grinned and said, "Thanks. Let's get this started."

I set up the communicator with a low level Close Combat program: Tatsuki from the Bleach universe. I was about to fight it when I saw Genesis coming up. I said, "Hey, Genesis. So why did Rias come to you?"

He set his stuff next to mine, and said, "Well, she said it's because they used this Mirror of Lucifer on a pond near here, and that power got transferred." He brought out his Sacred Gear.

"Incredible. I got my Sacred Gear because of that Mirror. I wonder if it can bring it back."

"I don't know what this thing can do, but let's try it!"

Before we did anything, I pulled up Clark on the holo-screen, and he said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

I said, "Well, Genesis and I were about to train when I came up with an idea. Could Genesis use his Sacred Gear to make the Mirror and maybe bring my power back?"

"Hm, I never thought of that. Let me scan you real quick." A small radar popped up, and a few seconds later, Clark said, "Alright, we have enhanced strength, immense defensive power, and magic redirection. Sorry, looks like there's nothing about summoning the Mirror of Lucifer."

I replied, "Damn. Well, I figured it wouldn't be that easy. Whatever. Lewis, let's do this!"

His eyes flashed, and the Life Fibers wove into the suit of armor. I then approached the Tatsuki program, and got into a fighting position. She ran to me, and when she was about to punch, I counted by grabbing her and tangling her in the Life Fibers. As I was going for a punch, I said, "Even without the Rebirth Gear, I will defeat anyone!"

The program shattered, and the Fibers went back to normal. Clark said, "Not bad. But I want to see how you really are against a Sacred Gear user. Genesis, get ready to fight him."

He brought out his Silver Reflection, and I got the armor out. We both started fighting. I started with a right hook, but then he blocked, and I was pushed back.

I had a grin on my face as I focused some Fibers into my arm. We both went for a punch, and when we clashed, we both got launched 30 feet and my Life Fibers were stripped away on the arm.

Asia ran to me, and brought out her Twilight Healing, but I got up, and said, "Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm ready to go again."

Lewis grunted and said, "Speak for yourself. You're not the one who has to repair these busted Fibers."

Clark said, "I like the enthusiasm, but Genesis ain't a fighter yet."

Sigrun interjected, "Your mentor is right. Besides, I wish to speak with you."

I replied, "I wouldn't mind that. Clark, what do you want Genesis to do?"

"I'm going to have him train. With the new updates on the Khaos Brigade, we need all the help."

"Good. I'll leave you to it, Genesis." Sigrun, Ravel and I then walked to her cabin.

When we got there, I saw Sirzechs and Grayfia in front of a pond with some holographic screens. Sirzechs saw me and happily said, "Isaac! Rias told me you came back. How are you recovering?"

"I'm doing ok. And I'm glad to see you're doing well, Grayfia."

She answered, "And I have you to thank for that."

"So what are you two doing here?"

"Well, with Rias having to get Akeno back, I decided to find where the Khaos Brigade is so we can plan an attack."

"Then I'll start for you. Please search the Realm of Muspelheim."

This computer voice then said, "Searching…..One Sacred Gear found! White Dragon Emperor!"

"Thought so."

Sirzechs said, "Vali…."

"Did you know about him?"

"When I became the new Lucifer, advisers warned me about him, but I was always a little wary about it. But if he has a Sacred Gear, then I'll need to pay attention to him."

"Yeah. Well, I'll be sure to help Rias set him straight."

"And I thank you for all you've done as her brother and the Devil King."

"So what is this thing?"

The voice called out, "I am the Vector of Yggdrasil. Who are you?"

"I am Isaac Fennis, former wielder of the Rebirth Gear. Could you please locate it though?"

"Searching…...No Sacred Gear located!"

"Damn. They must have forged him into the Sword."

Sigrun said, "By the Norns. Then we must act fast. Luckily, I have a secret communication line straight to Odin."

She went into her cabin, and a minute later, came back with a stone with a few runes in a circle, pressed the one on the right, and it swirled into a mirror that showed an old man. He said, "All these centuries, and I knew you would call. Hello, Sigrun."

"Hello, Odin. I'm calling because this man here has information."

I said, "Hi, Lord Odin. I recently got freed by Rias and your Valkyrie, Makellos in Niflheim. While I was there, the Devil, Vali Lucifer, had taken the Phoenix, Ariz, and is now in Muspelheim to forge him into the Sword. Surtur is about to destroy all Nine Realms."

"By my Beard. Have you found a Valkyrie there?"

"Yes, Rossweisse is being used to open up portals to the Nine Realms."

"Interesting. And have you heard anything from Loki while you were there?"

"Unfortunately, no. Is there any reason he would cause Ragnarok?"

"Well, he did kill Baldur."

Sigrun answered with, "I told you Loki was dangerous. Now Ragnarok is coming, but we have new allies to help defeat Surtur once and for all."

"Rias is about to stop the Fallen Angel civil war, and will get us some powerful allies back. Once I finish my training, I'm going to get some more allies back along with the most powerful Holy Sword, Excalibur."

"Excellent. Well, Sigrun, it's been good to see you."

She replied, "It's good to see you too, Odin."

The stone turned back to normal, and she put it away.

I said to Sirzechs, "Do you mind if I see your family? I haven't seen your father since I had to defend you."

"Of course."

We all got into a teleportation Circle to the Gremory Estate.

-Gremory Manor, Isaac's POV-

We had arrived, and I went to an upstairs balcony looking over the estate. I saw a glimpse of lightning and explosions past a mountain range. "Must be the civil war. I thought once Raze was defeated, all this would be over."

A man then replied, "If it were that easy, then the Angels would have surely defeated us during the Great War."

I turned around and saw Zeoticus with Venelana. "Good to see you again, sir."

He smiled and replied, "And it's good to see you alive and well."

I held up my right arm that had a scar in the elbow area. "I wouldn't go that far, but I'm always ready for a fight."

"Good, because these next few days will test you."

"Right. But I would like to talk to you about a few things."

"Of course. I'll have a servant get a few refreshments."

We walked down to the main hall.

-Civil War Battlefield, Rias' POV-

Isabel and I just arrived in the main Loyalist camp, and a male Fallen Angel held a Light Spear to my throat. "Halt! State your business, Devil!"

I surrounded my right hand in Destruction Energy, moved the spear away with it, and said, "I'm here to speak with Azazel, Baraqiel and Akeno."

He put away the spear, and brought me to a large tent. We saw Akeno, Baraqiel and a few other Fallen Angels surrounding a table with a war map on it. Akeno saw me and said, "Rias! It's good to see you!" She ran to me and hugged me.

I hugged her back and said, "It's great to see you. And I have some great news: Isaac is back!"

"When did you rescue him?!"

"We got him out yesterday. You'll see him once we defeat the renegades. Who are they?"

Baraqiel said, "They are Dohnaseek and Kalawarner, former allies of Raynere. After learning she had been killed by Isaac, they killed a few Loyal Fallen Angels and declared war. I asked Sirzechs not to interfere, as it is our affair. So why are you here?"

"It turns out this whole coup is orchestrated by the Khaos Brigade, and we need Akeno to help defeat Vali."

Azazel then came out, and said, "I knew you would save him soon. Any damages to him?"

"He had the Rebirth Gear taken away by Kuroka."

"How is that possible? I'll have to look into that."

Baraqiel said, "Now that the reunion is out of the way, let's end this coup. We need to defeat them before they can release Kokabiel."

We all brought out our wings and flew to the battlefield. I saw a whole squadron get defeated by Dohnaseek, a tall man with short black hair, dress shirt and pants, and 2 black wings. Azazel and I flew to him, while Akeno and Baraqiel carrying Isabel, saw Kalawarner, a woman with long navy blue hair, maroon trench coat and 2 black wings. Good luck guys.

-Gremory Manor, Isaac' POV, 4 PM-

I was sitting with Ravel and Sigrun and across from Venelana and Zeoticus, and they were telling me the history of the Royal Families. Zeoticus said, "It had been about 100 years since a Devil King had been born into our family, and it seems not every family was happy about it."

I replied, "Don't I know that? So I noticed the battle is almost a little close to home. Why is that?"

"Well, we have received word that this latest raid is to release Kokabiel."

"Damn. Well, I know Rias can handle it."

Venelana then said, "Indeed. And how is your dragon doing?"

Sigrun replied, "I've been taking good care of his Vana Dragon. How did you come upon him?"

"Well, I am friends with Frigg, and she allowed me to raise a few Dragons imported from Vanaheim. So I heard from her that Ragnarok is coming."

I said, "Yeah, and unfortunately, they now have the sword, which was my Sacred Gear. But I'll get it back before Surtur uses it to destroy Asgard."

Sigrun said, "Actually, it's not him we should worry about. When Thor defeated him 3000 years ago, his anger split from him, and became a new entity, Surtas, his daughter."

"I see. It doesn't matter. I'll get through to Ariz and get him back."

Just then, we felt a huge explosion! A guard ran to us and said, "Lord Zoeticus! Lord Lucifer! It seems Lady Rias has defeated the renegade Fallen Angels! But prisoners from the mountain prison have been freed!"

Sirzechs said, "Then we must go to the prison. If the Phenex brothers are freed, it'll be a disaster for the integrity of the Underworld."

I stood up and said, "I'm coming. I need to stop Riser."

Ravel added, "I'm coming along. He is my brother, and you may need my Phoenix Tears."

Grayfia then said, "Excellent. Let us go then."

She then teleported us to the battlefield.

-Battlefield, Rias' POV, 5 Minutes Ago-

I was fighting Dohnaseek with Azazel when he threw his Light Spear at me! I made a giant ball of energy and shot it at him. It broke the spear and blew up in his face. He slammed into a nearby mountainside and had rocks fall onto him. "Now that that's done, let's help Akeno."

As I brought out my wings, I saw a Spear stab through Azazel. He fell to the ground, and Dohnaseek, who was now missing an arm, burst out of the pile of boulders and rushed to grab me by the throat! As he did, he threw me towards Akeno, who was 5 miles away, and I slammed into her!

We both got up, and she said, "I see you're having trouble."

I got angrier, my eyes glowed red, and I said, "Not for long!"

I focused energy into both my hands, and said to both Akeno and Baraqiel, "Get those two in front of me, then run."

Both Dohnaseek and Kalawarner rush to me, but Akeno and Baraqiel stun them with Lightning Magic, and run out of the way. I then release my hands, and the energy bursts forth into an immense explosion! "Dark Wave Nova!"

However, as the explosion vaporized the Renegades, it also destroyed the eastern mountain wall connected to the prison. "Oh no….. The prisoners are free!"

Azazel slowly came to us and said, "You have to do something. The balance of the world can't handle the return of the Phenex brothers and Kokabiel."

"Right! Akeno, head over to the Family Estate and tell Sirzechs!"

"Of course, Rias." Akeno and Baraqiel then teleported to my home.

Azazel said, "Good, now I'm going to get this stab wound checked out, see you soon, Rias."

"Thanks, Azazel!" I then ran towards the prison!

**It seems the Phenex Family keeps on coming like a stray cat. Isaac had seen what Genesis is capable of, and went off to the Underworld just in time for the Phenex brothers and Kokabiel to be free, and Rias had been a bit reckless to get Akeno back, and by killing Kalawarner and Dohnaseek, she had set them free. and in the next chapter, Isaac will try to defeat Riser. Thanks for reading!**

**-Author's Notes-**

**Well, another month, another chapter. Work has been pretty hectic, I finally have a girlfriend, but I'm doing what I can to make new chapters, and I've been brainstorming something major to this series, but first I will need to establish what the Wanderers are. I thank you all for reading, and I hope you continue to read more as I make more.**


End file.
